Gospel of the Goddess
The primary female deity in Trillian society, the Gospel of the Goddess can be traced from before history was even recorded. The Goddess The Goddess, or Ezelia to some, was the creator of women and man. Her partner, known as the Almighty (or the God), had created the earth and all the animals. Ezelia, who loved the animals dearly, wanted her own creation. She pleaded to the Almighty for a child, and when he refused her, not wanting to share her love---she fed him sleeping drink and took him in the night. When all was done, she was with child, and for nine months she hid from her husband. At the end, she had two children, a boy and a girl. But because they were concieved against the Almighty's will, they were stripped of any immortality. This is how the first man and woman were made, of what race is unknown. Many argue Elves were the first beings, but the story goes on to say that after the Almighty allowed her to create the other races, but they would not have a place in his home. Cast from the sky, they would live alongside his animals, and she would watch her children from afar. She would not hold them again until they had lived their lives below, and only once she watched them wither and die would they be returned to her. The Gospel The Gospel focuses on the following five principles: Compassion: Having compassion for others, their situations, no matter what they have done. Also having compassion for yourself, and the suffering of the world. Kindness: Offer kindness in a world of chaos, be the light in the darkness. Kindness will be rewarded, always, and evil will not. Kindness to others, animal, humanoid, or other is practiced. Forgiveness: '''Forgive those who have wronged you, and forgive those whose actions harm others. Never be above it, for forgiveness will lead to a better path than revenge. '''Prayer: Ask for guidance, and you shall receive it. Prayer is needed to keep up connections with the Goddess, and to tune into her wisdom. Prayer is as close to her as you will get until the after life. Protection: Followers of the Goddess are to protect the people, from harm and chaos as best they can. Also to protect themselves fro evil and sinful acts that will disappoint the Goddess. The Blessed are to protect the world, the people, and all threatened by the evils of the world. The Followers The Goddess is part of a Pantheon of the "Old Gods" which has since been brushed aside in Trillian with the Church of the Almighty. Followers of her are less than a fourth in Trillian, with small clusters of farmers, foreigners, ancient noble houses and those living on the outskirts of the territory mainly following her. The largest nation to worship the old pantheon is Sedalia, although they have no official state religion, and even have a few Churches of the Almighty in their midst. Popular in the Wilds (along with the other, Lesser Gods), where word of other religions has rarely penetrated, the largest temple is located near the end of the forest and carved into the side of a mountain. It is here the Red Sorceress was dropped off on the doorstep and raised by the priestesses there. Category:Religions